Volcano Storm Prequel: Fire and Thunder
by tovictorsthespoils
Summary: Prequel to Volcano Storm, Ranger Form. Alexis recollects the time she spent at the Thunder Academy, including the mission she had, the decisions she made, and her interaction with Blake and Hunter Bradley.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alexis Hanson. I'm seventeen years old. I have a brother named Josh Hanson, and a best friend named Danny. I also have a cousin named Tori Hanson. I used to have a boyfriend. A totally wonderful boyfriend named Hunter Bradley and he had a brother named Black. The thing that made us all connected was that we are ninja. I'm sitting in a helicopter as I write this. I'm going back to my ninja academy. But right now I'm gonna write down what happened to me over the last couple months. I'll start at the beginning.

Chapter 1

I hit the ground hard. Looking up, I saw Josh over me, sword at my throat. I raised my hands in defeat. Smiling triumphantly, Josh pulled the sword away and offered a hand. Taking it, he pulled me up.

"Looks like I win, again, Scarlet." he told me.

"Just keep it coming, Cobalt." I say. He just grinned at me, We've sparred against each other for years, but he's incredibly cocky. Our friend Danny came streaking up to us.

"Hey guys, hows practice?"

"Fine." I relpy. "Wern't you supposed to test the new recruits for levels or something."

"Already done. Looks like you'll have some new students Alexis." Danny smirked.

I groaned. I mean, I like when new fire students my clas level come along, really. But this also means I'll have even more people watching. Following, asking for advice, cutting into my own training time. Being a senior student at the Volcano Ninja Academy has its perks sure, but it was also a pain. Add being one of the only girls, yeah.

"Oh, and sensei wants to see us at noon." Danny said.

"That's fifteen minutes from now." Josh added.

"Really, smart one? I didn't know." I jabbed.

"Whatev Lex. I'm gonna go grab a sandwich before, wanna come?"

"Sure." Danny replied.

"No thanks. I'm gonna go make a phone call." I answered

"Suit yourself."

I headed back to her dorm room. Quite luckily, I have my own room, which included a private phone line, though I paid the bills myself.(Well not really, it was trust fund money)

"Hello?" a tired voice picked up.

"Hey girl."

"'Lexis! Hey, whats up." Tori said.

"Not much, just wanted to see what my favorite cousin was up too."

"Only cousin. And I'm heading down to the beach."

"Thought you had ninja training?"

"Not on Saturdays."

"Right. So, you going surfing?"

"Mmhmm. You?"

"You know me Tor, training every single day."

"Ugh, I don't get how your so amazing. I basically suck."

"Well, there is the fact to consider you've been doing it a few months, while I've lived here since I was five."

"Touche."

I glanced at the clock. "Hey, gotta go. I have a meeting, but talk to you soon, kay?"

"Alright. See ya."

I hung up the phone and streaked out of the room. I made it to Sensei's office just in time.

"Ahh, Alexis, nice of you to join us." Sensei said. "Let's begin."

Josh, and Danny and I stood in a straight line as Sensei sat down, not sitting themselves until he motioned them too. As you know, we have had a spy at our rival school, the Thunder Academy, for quite some time."

Of course we did. We nodded.

"He has informed me that the Thunder Ninjas have created technology for themselves. Morpher technology, to be exact." Sensei said.

"Like ours Sensei?" I asked. We all shifted as one hand made its way to the other wrist.

"Very much like yours Alexis. Why Sensei Omino wants this power is unclear, but our spy reports they were to use them to defeat their enemies."

We all shared looks.

"But, we're the Thunder Ninja's enemy." Danny said.

"You think they plan on attacking us Sensei?" I clarified.

"That is our guess. And if it's true, we must not allow them to have this power."

"Just say what we're to do." I said.

"I'm sending you three undercover. Alexis will pose as our spies daughter, and find the morpher. When she does, she will destroy them. Danny and Josh will be there solely for back up. You leave today. Sensei said as he and us students stood. "Be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Yes Sensei." we said and bowed. We shared yet one last smug smile before streaking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny, Josh, and myself stepped off the plane and sprinted into the bright sunlight.

"Do you see them?" Josh asked. He shouldered his carry on backpack.

"Well if I did, I would make you scatter, because it's supposed to be just me meeting them." I replied. We walked into a waiting area and sat down. Danny and Josh each had backpacks. I had a pack and a duffel. Hey, ninjas learned to pack light.

"So lets review." Danny said.

"Alright, I'm Sensei J's daughter, Alexis. I've come to live with my father at the Thunder Ninja Academy because my mother has passed away. I get in, earn their trust, find morphers, destroy morphers and get out real fast." I summarized. The boys nodded in approval.

"We'll follow you to learn the position of the academy. We'll sneak in after dark and join you. If you ever need us, we'll be there." Josh said.

"You guys ready for this?" Danny said.

"Oh yeah." Josh smiled.

"I sure ain't turning back." I said.

Hunter and Blake Bradley entered the airport 10 minutes later.

"Dude, why do we have to be stuck babysitting some kid?" Hunter complained.

"Sensei J told us he wanted to make sure his daughter got to the Academy safely. He said we were the best, so he asked us." Blake replied. He looked around the room. His gaze fell on a young woman with her back to them. She had a thin figure, average height and auborn hair that reached midway down her back, pulled in a tight ponytail. "There." he told his brother. "That girl matches the description Sensei gave us.

The brothers walked over. It was pretty obvious when they saw her face they realized they wern't picking up a kid. In fact they were picking up a teenager the same age as them.

When I saw them, I looked up and smiled. "Hi. Are you the Bradleys?" I asked, getting right to the point.

"Uh, yeah, so, your Alexis?" Hunter said.

"Yep," I said picking up my backpack. I reached for the duffel, but he intervened.

"Here, let me." Hunter said and picked up my duffel.

"Thanks."

"Well, we should be going, it's a long trip." Blake said.

"Right." I turned to the other two guys. "It was nice meeting you." Josh and Danny nodded their farewells.

I left the airport with Blake and Hunter, and when no one was watching they ducked into an alley way.

"Alright, so do you know how to ninja streak?"

"Of course, my dad is a ninja master."

"Alright then, lets go. Just follow us." Hunter said.

The three ninjas streaked towards the Academy. Thanks to the super-speed, we were there quickly.

"It's right through there." Blake said. He pointed ahead. I looked up and noticed the waterfall.

"Ok." I breathed deeply. This was it. I was about to infiltrate the Thunder Academy.

"Hey, don't worry about your dad. He's great." Blake said with a smile. I smiled back before taking another deep breathe and walked through the waterfall. The sensation was unlike anything I'd ever felt. It was cool, not wet, and like being sucked into something instead of the tingly, passing through feeling you get at the Volcano Academy. I didn't open my eyes until I was fully through. I was greeted by a sight similar to Volcano Academy. Tall building, ninjas training, except now the colors were navy, crimson and gold. I had been briefed on how the Thunder Academy only used thunder power, like Volcano Academy only used fire power. More feeling than seeing it, I knew the two brothers appeared behind me. Turning, I saw them in ninja uniforms. Navy and Crimson.

"We're supposed to take you to your room. Sensei J said he unfortunately couldn't greet you."

"Alright then." I said. I knew, of course, he wouldn't be there. It was all part of the plan. I let the brothers lead me inside the building, only half paying attention as they showed me the lounge, eating area, student quarters, and finally, my new home. It was larger than student quarters, the size of an apartment, with two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, and family room, or so I was told. I unlocked the door with the key they gave me and dropped my pack inside. Hunter put my duffel bag down before speaking.

"So, I guess we'll see you in ninja training." He asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

"Um, probably not, sorry." I said. I attempted to remain cool as I fed them my cover story. "You see, I don't actually have thunder powers. My mom taught me how to do the basics of being a ninja, but in the words of my dad, since I can't be a full Thunder ninja, I should just hang out until the school year starts, than focus on my studies."

"Oh, okay then. I guess we'll catch you later Alexis." Hunter said.

"Bye guys." I said and waved. I closed the door and immediately breathed a sigh of release. "Step 1, done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I entered the apartment and found the brothers had been correct in their description of my new home. I put my bags on the floor and looked around. The kitchen was on the left of me, and on the right was a step down into the living room. Three doors from there is what I guessed led into the bedrooms and bathroom. Not having anything to do, I opened the fridge, grabbed a soda, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. It served more as backround music, and I thought about my mission.

_'Kay, so Danny and Josh will be here tonight, and Sensei J in a few minutes. You're an extremely talented ninja and have been training for years for stuff like this. Why are you so nervous 'Lexi?'_ I mentally chided myself. I couldn't pinpoint the cause of my uneasiness. My thoughts briefly turned to the brothers.

Blake seemed cool, and his personality made me think of Tori. I should introduce the two if I get a chance. Hunter, well, Hunter was cool, not too mention, HOT. If only then I had known that I would realize I've started to develop a crush on him.

My thoughts were shaken by the sound of a door opening and Sensei J entering. I quickly stood, and bowed to my teacher. He bowed back before embracing me. I didn't find this weird considering he helped raise me. To be more clear, my parents were both ninja who died when I was about 5 years old(Josh would have been 10) I would have gone to live with my aunt and uncle, but my mom had warned them Tori had water powers, and we all wanted to avoid a water/fire clash, so it was off to the academy. Now, as I was saying, Sensei took me on a small tour of the school, showing me places the boys had left out, such as the Head Teachers room, meeting rooms, and a couple of closed doors they thought might lead to a Ranger Control center. Then, he practically locked me in the apartment. I used the time to unpack some things, but I was done quickly. I wanted to go out, but Sensei gave me strict instructions not to, so I basically sat and waited. After an eternity/few hours, Sensei told me it was time for dinner. I joined him at the table for teachers, which provided an excellent view of the rest of the room. Apparently, the Thunder Academy had many less boarding students than the Volcano. I remember Tori told me the Wind Academy has similar circumstances. I saw Blake and Hunter, who waved, sitting with a bunch of other guys. There were maybe 50 students in all.

_'So if we make our move at night, we should be able to get out without much trouble.'_ I thought. Apparently, regular daytime classes had about 200 students. The teachers were pretty nice, welocoming but not prying to much. They were a little confused about my class thing, but when I said it's complicated, they backed off. Over the course of dinner, I exchanged a couple looks with Hunter, normally just smiles and nods, but for some reason the tiny gestures made me feel so welcomed, and I knew I'd like it here. Then my inner self mentally slapped me.

_'What the heck am I doing! This guy is my enemy! I'm here as a spy to destroy his schools weapon. I will not 'like' it here' I thought._ I kept my head low the rest of dinner, ignoring him when II felt his eyes on me. I've never had a guy try and get attention like that. I mean, I was a huge flirt, no doubt about that. I'd go into town and create the image I'm just some cute chick there to shop and maybe meet a boyfriend instead of the 'hard-core, kick-ass feminist' I am(Danny's words) I created the image cause I could, and tricking all those strangers was fun, and frankly guys hitting on me was amusing, but having a guy that tried for my attention just to say hi., it's really a new feeling. It actually feels pretty cool. As soon as dinner ended, I went right back to the apartment with Sensei J. However, I couldn't help but notice Blake and Hunter's room was the 5th to the right in the students wing.

In the apartment, I took a shower and slipped into pj pants and a t-shirt. And then we waited. 9 o'clock came, the time when it was dark and all students were in there rooms.

9:30- all the lights were out, as they should be. Ninja training required a lot of rest.

9:45- the boys were supposed to arrive in 15 minutes(what, did you expect midnight?)

10:00- why aren't they here?

10:10- wherearetheywhaerearetheywhe rearethey

I began to pace back and forth, back and forth. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. I turned, ready to attack, only to find Danny and Josh. I sighed in relief.

"Where were you guys?" I demanded.

"Alexis is right, you are half an hour late." Sensei J said.

"We're sorry Sensei. Sorry sis." Josh said. "We needed to find the best way to get through the portal without being detected or caught by the Thunders. We just wanted to be careful."

"You are forgiven." Sensei J said. Why does the old guy always have to sound so wise and powerful.

Sensei J filled the boys in on what we know. The boys had the easy part. They just had to stay out of sight. I, of course, would be spending most of the time surrounded by other students. And they claim their tough.

Josh and Danny got settled in, and I returned to my room. It wasn't large, but it had a twin sized bed, a dresser and bed-side table. Not nearly as nice as my room at Volcano, but hey, I'm a female senior at an academy that gets plenty of_ generous_ donations from its alumni (famouse MMA fighters, dojo owners, that kinda thing) not to mention having a rather large trust fund to my name. I'm lucky. I went over to the window and peered out at the grounds. To my surprise, someone moved out of the trees. Not someone, someones. Hunter, Blake, and a group of their friends. My instinct told me to fear. I was sure they had found us out and were coming for us. Imagine my shock when he smiled and waved. I looked around, making sure there was no way to be heard. I opened the window, "Are you mental?" I asked, leaning out.

"We just thought you might want to join us. We could show you the forest, and a few other places we're not supposed to be." Hunter replied.

"And I could use another girl to help me keep these guys in check." a raven hair girl added. She was the only female. I wanted to say yes, and no. My feelings were jumbled. Insight with the enemy. More chance of getting caught. Easy way to check out campus. Chance of getting caught.

"Fine." I answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hunter and his friends showed me all around the forest, the lake, the best trees to climb and hide in. Blake even showed me the best spot for making out.(seriously, there is what, 10-20 girls at this school?) When I saw Hunters cheeks go as red as his uniform, I let the matter slide. All the guys were really cool and nice. Some flirted, but for the most part they treated me like a little sister, and it was a relief to be the baby instead of the leader for once(with the exception of Josh but he's Josh.) They were persistently trying to find out what Sensei J's real name was. Honestly, I had no idea, no one knows Sensei J's real name, so I just kept my mouth shut. They also wanted to know what the deal with my class schedule was, so I told them the same story about my dear ol' dad not wanting me to be a ninja since I didn't have thunder abilities, and how my 'mom' trained me before her passing. They wanted to see the skills I had, so I just showed them some basic things. To my surprise, they offered to teach me more.

"When would you?" I asked.

"Now."

"During the night."

"Secretly." All the boys called out things like this. I never expected anybody to be this open with someone they just met. At the Volcano Academy, it's like high school. You have to work to become accepted. Here, they basically thought I was just some unfortunate girl that could do nothing but streak and they still acted like I was one of them. I've always thought that the Volcano was perfect, yet I've been here a day and I felt so, in touch, with the Thunder and its students. So I accepted their help. Then I found out, they seriously meant it when they said now. I was positioned so they all faced me. Blake came and stood in front of me, showing me a technique that had an average difficulty. I already knew it, but I pretended to mess up and acted unsteady. Soon enough though, I 'got it'. This pattern repeated a couple of times, each time a new guy coming up and 'teaching' me a 'new' technique. But soon they told me it was time to go. By the position of the moon, I guessed it was around 1-1:30 in the morning. I don't know why, but I decided to end by surprising them.

"Could I try sparing?" I asked

"I don't know, that might be hard." Hunter told me.

"Come on, I can hold my own in a descent fight. Let me try."

"I think we should let her." Blake said. "How else will she know what combats like."

So a volunteer stepped forward to oppose me. I sized him up, average height, average muscle.

"Go." Blake said.

My opponent started by throwing a punch, I ducked and rolled out of the way. On either side there were boys cheering for both of us. My opponent did a couple more kicks, and I just blocked them.

"What's wrong sweetheart? He taunted. "Don't remember attacks?"

Ok, mission or not, that struck a nerve. Not just the fact I knew I could take this guy out in a second, I can control that. But no one, absolutely NO ONE, calls, me, sweetheart.

It didn't take much. A lightning fast flying kick to his chest, before swooping down and using my heel to pull his legs from under him. He barely saw it coming. Seeing his shocked expression as he found himself lying on the ground gave me a good dose of satisfaction._ 'Sensei J was right.'_ I thought,_ 'Thunders arn't as good as Volcano's.'_ I noticed the boys around me had gone silent.

'O crap, I blew it.' I thought. 'They know, they know I'm a Volcano ninja, and a spy, and a really good fighter.' I suppressed the look of terror about to rise to the surface and turned to the guys. They were still looking shocked/ amazed at what occurred. I deided to go out on a whim and fall back on an old trick. I batted my eyelashes once, twice, three times and gave a nervous giggle.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"How did you...wow." One of them said.

"You beat him." another one said in disbelief.

"How?" said yet another.

"I think I know." Blake said.

I froze again. Blake walked towards me. Before I could back up he paused in front of me. A second dragged by. Then, he shook his head and laughed.

"Your mom didn't really just teach you basics, did she?" he asked with a grin.

Realizing he didn't know the truth, I fell back on another old technique. I smiled so I looked like I was hiding something. I don't know why, but whenever I did this after a guy made a guess at something, it makes him feel like he's got you figured. "Maybe." I replied sweetly. "Maybe I just have good teachers." With a swing of my hips I turned and began to walk back to school. The boys behind me laughed and ran back, some winking at me as they passed. For a split second when no one was looking, my smile disappeared and I rolled my eyes heavily, before quickly smiling again. Hunter stopped beside me instead of passing me.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." I replied.

"Listen," he began, rubbing his neck, "I'm sorry about those other guys acting kind of obnoxious back there." I raised an eyebrow at the comment. "You know, calling you sweetheart and stuff like that."

"it's ok." I said, turning to face the front again. "It's just, when people call me that, I feel like they think I'm helpless."

"Yeah." he replied. We walked in comfortable silence until we reached the fork where the hallway branches to student and teacher wings. "Well, I'll see you later Alexis." he said.

"Yeah," I reply. "I'll see you."

Hunter walked away and Alexis returned to her room. Before going back to bed, she looked out her window again.

"Maybe, their nice." Alexis instructed herself. "And maybe they're willing to accept me. But that's their fault. I'm here for a reason, a mission that will be completed. What ever I have to do, I will protect my school, even if it means destroying the whole school." But she almost sounds like she was trying to convince herself. Almost.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been nearly 2 months since we arrived. Danny and Josh get restless just hiding in the apartment all day, so at night they leave the school campus and train. They're never gone for long. If we were anywhere else they might leave for a day or two, but since we were at the Thunder Academy, they were never gone for more than a couple of hours. I have, honest to god, had to distract the Thunder boys because I once saw them coming back when we were all out in the woods. I haven't decided if it was just Josh being brave(otherwise known as stupid) or they were using sloppy technique. I'm betting on the former. I'm still training with the Thunder students during the night. We don't go every night because it would be too hard to work without sleep, so we only went a once or twice a week. It worked out so I take basic combat training and the written classes here. So, I actually have to sit at a desk and write. Sensei J, or Dad, around other students, teaches about the relationships between Ninja Schools. At least once a class someone asks about the Volcano Academy. I make sure to mention in my reports to Sensei Haruno that they think the Volcano Academy raises power-hungry assassins who will all burn in hell for their crimes, and some of us are even fire demons. Poor Sensei, he tries to correct them, but their minds are made up. I understand why my Sensei's didn't want me in the classes. I have a fiery temper( excuse the pun), and I want to light up the room when they talk trash about my school. I have to remind myself on a constant that I'm doing this for the well-being and protection of my school. And also, they would be a bit suspicious if I didn't go to any classes, I'm lucky Sensei Omino, the Thunder Academy head sensei isn't even suspicious of me. Personally, I think the Academy senseis are a bit dull. I mean, come on, a weird girl who looks hardly anything like her father, suddenly shows up out of the blue, claiming that her fathers divorced wife, another unheard of figure, has died and so she must live there, and they start teaching her things only Thunder Ninja are supposed to know? And they actually think I'm going to grow into my powers. I hope they realize I am 17, the age powers are supposed to be fully developed.

My own training has not stopped at all. After classes and before dinner, students have a couple of hours to ourselves. A bunch of students use the time to either get more training in, or leave campus. I want to go with some of the boys who would hang out at the mall, beach, or motocross track. Yeah, motocross is apparently pretty big around here. But Sensei J (and Josh and Danny) strictly forbid it. So, I spend the time with Sensei J as he gives me lessons from the Volcano Academy, or, if I'm lucky, we'll puch the furniture in the living room to the wall and have the boys spar against me so I won't get sloppy or, Josh's worst fear, start using thunder as a more dominant fighting style over fire.

I like hanging out with the students here. They boys are funny, and frankly, useful. They're always bragging and showing off, so I've gained loads of info. Sensei J has me record everything I learn in a ninja scroll, so we can use it if need be.

Of all the guys, I most like to hang out with Hunter. He's nice, strong, fearless, protective of Blake, and don't get me wrong, he's stubborn, headstrong, and competitive. But all that's kind of attractive. When I'm with him I forget we're enemies and enjoy myself. I've long since admitted I have a (huge) crush on him to myself, but I wouldn't dare tell anyone else. Not like it could work anyway. He's practically the perfect model of a Thunder Ninja, and I'm the perfect model of a Volcano Ninja. To be enemies is fate.

It was just before lunch on a Friday. I was listening to one of the Senseis drone on about a debate about where the first Thunder Ninjas would build the school, that apparently turned into some duel. I was writing notes like I should, but I was bored and my foot was tapping impatiently. Suddenly, a note landed on my desk.

"U doing anything 2morrow" it said. It was signed with an H. When I looked around Hunter was smiling at me.

"Probs just staying here doing hw" I replied. I waited until the teachers back was turned before flicking it back over. When it came back it said.

"Come 2 the race w/ us"

"Can't. U no my dad won't let me"

"Come on, he can keep u here against ur will." At that I Sighed. Sensei J wasn't my real dad, so he basically could, but I think that's kidnapping.

"He's just protective" I wrote back.

"He trusted me and Blake enough 2 get u here." he had a point. I debate in my head. If I begged enough, the boys would probably let me go, but it would include calling every 10 minutes, and Josh and Danny spying, I'm sorry, looking after me.

"IDK" I replied.

"Come on, just talk to ur dad."

"Mayb"

"Well, if you do, and he says yes, want to go out with me Sat. night."

I felt my jaw hit the floor. He just asked me out. Hunter Bradley, my (unknown to him) worst enemy, and crush, just asked me out. I finally snapped back to reality, and sent to note back with one word.

"Deal"

"No."

"Come on Josh. Please." I begged as I followed him around the room.

"Absolutely not. There is no way I'm letting you go to some race where you'll be surrounded by Thunder Ninja."

"I'm surrounded by them here, what's the difference?"

"The difference is, Alexis, that while you're here, you know to keep up your act. If you let yourself get careless it could be disastrous for all of us." Sensei J said from across the room where he was meditating.

"It's a motocross race, not a family picnic. Everyone will be focasing on the race. Not ninja stuff, not me, just dirt and bikes.

" 'Lexis, this isn't up for discussion." Danny said.

I was kinda desperate at the time. I had tried everything and they wouldn't budge. Eventually, I tried one last card.

"The guys here still don't really know much about me. I go with them, and they ask me more about me, I feed them my stories so they feel like they know me better, hence trusting me more, so we could find the morphers quicker than we originally planned. We could get outta here."

They all paused and shared a look as if they were having a long discussion in a few seconds. Afer what seemed like forever, Josh spoke up.

"Fine."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed and hugged him.

"But," he continued as he held me back by my shoulders, "You are going to check in every 20 minutes. You'll not be out any later 10:30. If you find anything of value, excuse yourself and send it to us. Alright?"

"Alright, sure, no problem. Thank you!" I gave him one more hug before hugging Danny and bowing to my sensei before running to my room. I immediately began to sort through my clothes, looking for something for tomorrow. I finally decide on a pair of skinny jeans and a cute red top. For jewelery I chose a simple 'A' necklace Tori had bought me. I plugged my phone into the charger for tomorrow. As the blinking light came on. I couldn't help but think, _'Tomorrow is going to be a day to remember.'_

Well, I didn't know this part, but Danny is telling me about it now, so I'd better add it.

Sensei J had left the apartment after I went to my room. He quickly walked to the boarders rooms. He heard talking coming from a room at the end of the hall but ignored it. However, after he found Hunter and Blake weren't in their dorm, he went to the room with the talking, choosing to open the door instead of knocking. Immediately, the talking ceased. Sensei J was was slightly surprised to see at least a dozen boys in there, all paused mid-whatever. Then one of them stepped forward.

"Sensei, what can I help you with?"

"I am looking for Hunter Bradley." His eyes zeroed in on Hunter. "I wish to speak with him. Privately." His face made it obvious Hunter was in trouble. Yet, he came without seeming at all afraid. They stepped outside and Sensei J closed the door. "It has come to my attention, not only have you convinced my daughter to go against rules and ask to leave with a bunch of teenage boys with a bunch of teenage boys, and no supervision, you wish to take her out by yourself."

'Yes sir." Hunter replied. His calm attitude irked Sensei J.

"Very well. I want you to know, Alexis is everything to..." he took a second. "me and others. So if you do anything, pull any move, hurt her in anyway, I can personally guarantee your life will be hell everyday I teach at this school."

"Yes sir."

J frowned. "Tell your friends to get to bed."

"Well?" Josh asked when J got back.

Sensei was frowning. "The boy isn't easily intimidated. I can see why Alexis would agree to a date. We'll have to keep an eye on this one."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I groggily rolled over and woke up, squinting into the rays of sunlight that came through a crack in the shades.

**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOC**K "Wakey- wakey." Josh said, peaking into my room, I responded by throwing a pillow at me. "Come on 'Lexis, it;s time to wake up. It's 10:30."

"What!" I snapped up. I was supposed to meet the guys at 11:00

"Yep, you slept in."

"Thanks for waking me, NOW!" I rolled out of bed and yawned. Loudly.

"Well you obviously needed it. What time did you go to bed anyway?"

"None of your business."

Josh laughed at me as I gathered my clothes. The truth was I was up waiting for the guys to come by but they never did. I kicked him out then went to use the bathroom. "I'm showering, don't bother me." I called over my shoulder.

"Alexis, wait a minute please."

I wasn't really comfortable standing in pj pants and a cami, but I turned back anyway.

"Last night, I found a couple of boys who looked like they were going out at night. Do you have any idea why?"

"No Sensei."

"Alright then, carry on."

I know, why was I not telling them about the night trips. To be honest, it's because I don't need them sheltering another part of my life. I want to have something about this mission that isn't about the mission, if that makes sense.

I quickly showered and got dressed. I was shoving down an energy bar and grabbing some last minute things when Josh came up to me.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes."

"Cell phone?"

"Check."

"Good." Josh looked at me as I finished putting my stuff in my purse.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm just...worried."

"And why are you so worried?"

"Two reasons actually. One, I feel like something will happen to you out there, and two, I'm worried that your growing up, and won't be my baby sister anymore.

"Ugh, you are so pathetic. Most 22 year olds hate their sisters." I joked and moved to walk past him, but I hear one last call.

"Hey Scarlet." I turn and Josh threw something. I catch it and see it's my morpher. "Just in case." he says before I can protest.

I consider it for a moment and nod. "Seeya Cobalt." and I dash out the door.

Outside the waterfall was three cars, and about a dozen boys, all waiting on me it seemed.

"Hey 'Lexis!" Blake called out.

"Hi guys." I call. They all start loading into the cars, so I guess they were waiting on me.

One of the cars was a convertible, so I grabbed myself a backseat in that. A guy that I think was named Tony drove, with Blake in shotgun. Hunter was next to me. I was quitet most of the ride. The guys all talked and laughed, but for once in my life I was totally silent and out of it. More than once my hand made it's way inside my purse and fingered my morpher. It had been so long since I morphed. I could feel the fire energy zipping through it.

"Alexis?" I realized Hunter had been talking to me.

"Huh? Sorry, what was that?"

"Whoa, someones out of it." Blake joked.

"I asked if you've ever seen a motocross race before."

"Oh, uh, yeah actually." I remembered. "Once I was visiting my cousin, and I hung out with her and her friends. One of them was like, really into motocross and I went to one of his races."

"Cool. Was he racing 250s or 125s?" Blake asked.

"Um, 125s..I think. I'll ask next time I talk to her."

"I didn't know you had a cousin." Hunter said.

"Oh, well, yeah. She's awesome. Mom's side though." I said quickly. The conversation dropped after that.

When we reached the track, I texted Danny a smiley face.

Hunter and Blake went to get into their gear, and I went with the others. We found a place near the finish line with a descent view of the whole track. Different guys would say things like what kinda race it was, that it was 250, who Blake and Hunter were racing for, et cetera.

When Hunter came out, I really shouldn't of been thinking how hot he looked with his tousled hair and cerulean eyes focused intensely on the race about to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The last race had just finished, with Blake in first and Hunter right behind him. I had been cheering for both of them the whole time, just a bit more so for Hunter. The whole thing took a few hours, cause there had been a bunch of races. After changing Hunter came to me.

"Hey." he said coolly.

"Hey." I say, "You were awesome out there."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I did, very much. But I think your fan-club might have as well." I motioned at the group of girls watching us. They started walking to us. "I'll let you be for a minute." I say before leaving him to the fan-girls, all of them, asking for an autograph of something.

I retreated away when Blake caught up with me. "Where you heading to?"

"Oh, I was just letting your brother have some guy time." Blake followed my gaze back to Hunter and the girls.

"Oh, them. Don't worry about them, they always hang around the race-track. Hunter talks to them, but I'm pretty sure he realizes none of them have a brain cell in their head."

I laughed. "You know, I always thought he'd be the flirt type."

"Hopeless flirt." Blake agreed. We both laughed again.

My cell went off right then, and I saw from the caller ID it was Danny.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Blake asked.

I swiped my thumb over the screen, ignoring the call. "Nah," I said, "It's not important." I turned my phone off as I slid it into my pocket.

Hunter finished with the girls and came back over. We soon ditched the others and went to catch a movie before getting dinner at a restaurant. I laughed a bit before taking another sip of my soda.

"No."

"Come on."

"No way."

"Come on Alexis." Hunter said, "We've known each other how long?"

"A few months."

"Okay then. So it doesn't seem fair I still don't know the last name of you, or your father."

"I said no Hunter." I playfully responded, "Lord knows, because I don't, why my dad keeps our last name a secret, but I need to respect that." I kept the mood light even though I hated lying. But honestly, even I didn't know Sensei J's last name, and I'm pretending it's mine.

"Fine then." Hunter said. We were sitting across from one another in a booth at the restaurant.

"So, how long have you been doing motocross." I asked.

"Years." he answered. "How about you? Any sports?"

"I surf. Not competitively or anything. My cousin taught me a few years ago." I answer honestly. It seems so strange. Fire and water don't normally mix, but I've always loved surfing. And hey, my cousin is one of my best friends, and she is water powered.

"That's cool. I've never tried surfing before."

"Ugh, I love it. Maybe I can show you one day."

"Maybe I can show you how to ride a motocross bike someday."

I smiled to myself, then at him, "I'd like that."

We walked around the town after dinner, just talking and enjoying each others company

"Favorite color?"

"Red." he responded.

"Mine too. What shade?"

"Crimson. You?"

"Fitting." I said, referring to his ninja color. I felt lucky he didn't know the Volcano colors. "Scarlet."

We both went quiet for a moment. I wasn't expecting the next question.

"Hey Alexis?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever miss your mother?" He was referring to the imaginary mother who had only ceased to exist a few months ago. But my real mother, the one I lost 12 years ago, is who I thought of.

"Yes." I answered honestly.

"I miss my mom all the time. My dad too." I knew Hunter and Blake had adoptive parents, but this was new. Not knowing what to say, I raise my eyebrows at him.

He saw and explained. I was kinda shocked how open he was. "Blake and my parents were killed years ago. I don't know who did it, but when I found out they'll pay. After they died we came to live at the Academy. Sensei Omino took us in and trained us since we were kids. That's why I'd do anything for the Academy.

I wanted to cry, and yell, and run. I wanted to tell Hunter I understood, how basically the exact same thing happened to me. I wanted to tell him what I was, who I was, why I was really here. But it was the last thing I wanted that kept me from doing it. The last thing, the thing I wanted more than anything, was to serve my school like my parents did. So I couldn't tell him anything.

We stood on the empty sidewalk under a street lamp. It was a warm night, and I turned to look in his eyes. They weren't brooding or dark right then. They showed everything. Compassion, trust, strength,...love.

Then Hunter kissed me.

And I kissed him back.

I don't what came over me. I had been trained since childhood to always stay in control, but instinct took over. The kiss was gentle and sweet. It only ended when we needed air. As soon as our lips parted we were caught just looking at each other, eye-to-eye. He reached his hand up and brushed a strand of hair from my face. He never took his eyes of me.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" I asked finally.

"Your eyes." he said seriously. "They're beautiful. Like emeralds."

I blushed deeply and finally turned away to hide my flushed cheeks. "Thank you." I say. Before I can do anything he lifts my chin up and kisses me again. I don't know how long we stayed that way. But when we finally headed back, arms around each other, he says, "So, does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

NONONONONONO! My brain screams at me. No, you aren't supposed to like him. No, don't do this to yourself. No, you'll only hurt him. But for all it's screaming, and I know how cliché this sounds, my heart screamed louder.

"Yes." I reply with a genuine smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I had been dating Hunter for a week when it happened. It had been one of the best weeks of my life. He wasn't the type for cute texts at night or any mushy-gushy stuff, and I was thankful, because I'm really not either. But when we'd hang out he'd casually sling his arm around my shoulder, and I noticed the flirting from the other students decreased incredibly..and over night. One look at Blake told me he knew, I'm guessing before either me or Hunter did, about us as a couple and sent the warning out.

'It' would refer to the event that changed everything. And it happened one day when we were hanging out on the grounds.

"Hey, you ever heard of the Power Rangers?" he asked . I didn't know if I should be happy for the familiar subject or extremely worried. So I just put on a cheery face and said, "Of course, everyone's heard of the Power Rangers."

"Wanna know something cool?"

"Okay."

"Sensei Omino told me about this project the Academy is working on. Apparently, he's been working with the Wind Ninja Academy on a project to make our own set of Ranger powers."

My facial excitement matched him. "No way! That's so awesome!"

"I know right." Apparently, the colors are going to match each ninja schools. Red, blue, and yellow for them, crimson, navy, and gold for us."

"That's awesome." I say again. "But why do they have primary colors?" I asked jokingly.

"I think it's because they teach Air, Water, and Earth Ninja there. Most academies only have one element."

"Like the Thunder Academy is only for thunder ninja."

"And that academy up in Montana is for earth ninja only."

"And the Volcano Academy for fire." I put in.

"Oh right. Them." he says in a condescending tone. I keep my temper in check.

"But Power Rangers, that's just so, epic, to think about." I say.

"Well, wanna see something else?"

"Okay."

So he has me follow him around to the back where hardly anyone went, and showed me a metal door that resembles the old fashioned cellar doors.

"A cellar?" I ask.

"A Ranger Operation Room. Sensei Omino showed me. It's got wicked technology and a bunch of other sweet stuff." Hunter said.

I smiled excitedly and commented how cool it was. I didn't let him see behind my eyes. Behind my eyes I was crying, sobbing. He can't possibly know what he's done. I have to tell Sensei J and Josh and Danny. I have to follow through with my mission. I have to betray him.

"This is awesome!" Danny exclaimed when I told them. Josh was beaming at me. Sensei stood while he talked.

"You have done well Alexis. I must report to Sensei Haruno and see about our transportation home." he left the room to call Sensei Haruno.

"Scarlet, you did great. This will be a huge success for us." Josh told me.

"Alright, we're getting outta here." Danny said. "And Dude, this means you won't have to be here when school starts." he told Josh.

I had nearly forgotten. Josh would be in his senior yeah at University of Hawaii come September. This, for him, meant not having to retake a year. I don't see why it's important to him though. He's just going to stay at the Academy. I don't join in on the celebrating. Danny and Josh begin to hurriedly pack up as if we were leaving that night. I simply went into my room and closed the door.

I don't cry. I had made a point of it for some time. Don't cry when you get punched in ninja class. Don't cry when the older kids are mean to you. But right then I wanted to very, very, badly.

"Scarlet." Josh said, entering my room unannounced and uninvited. "What's wrong? I would of thought you would be ecstatic to get out of here."

"It's nothing Cobalt." I said.

"It's obviously something. Come on, Scarlet, what's wrong with you?"

I sat on my bed, collecting my thoughts, before looking at him. "Hunter and Blake's adopted parents were both Thunder Ninja."

"So?"

"So, someone, someday, killed them. No one knows who, no one knows why, but someone did. The Thunder Academy took them in, raised and trained them."

Josh paused as he began to understood, but not in the way I would of wanted. "Alexis, don't tell me you think those guys are anything like us."

"How are they different, Josh?"

"They are different because they're Thunder Ninja!" Josh angrily claimed. "Have you forgotten what happened that day?"

"Of course I haven't!" I cried back. "I can honestly say congratulations to the child that's able to forget watching their parents being murdered."

"While obviously, you're memory is being hazy. Mom and Dad weren't doing anything remotely wrong. THEY WERE JUST TAKING THEIR KIDS TO THE PARK! Just going on a family outing and then, and then those Thunder Ninjas showed up." he said the last part through gritted teeth. In seconds he had gone from worried, to angry, to furious. And all because of me.

"They killed out parents Alexis. You were five years old. They came and killed our parents right in front of us, a five and a ten year old, just because they were Volcano Ninja. We didn't even know back then." I was able to tell Josh started talking more to himself than me.

"Josh, please." I begged. "I know what happened."

"But you don't under stand. All these years and you're still a child. They killed Mom and Dad without a reason. Just being part of something was good enough. They hated them without cause. But we, the Volcano, you and I, do have a reason to hate Thunder ninja. We hate them because they do things to us like what they did to Mom and Dad. So guess what, Alexis? This guy of yours, it's too bad about his parents, but I'm sure whatever the story is, he doesn't come close to being like us." Josh stood and turned to lave, but he wasn't done. "This life, Alexis, that you've had for the last few weeks. It's a lie. None of it it real. Forget this and go home."

When Josh left, the last of my strength went with him. I sat on the ground and silently cried.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sensei J had come in later telling me to pack my things, we'd complete our mission tomorrow night. I didn't pack that night. I woke up Saturday thinking of how today was my last day at the academy.

Part of me was glad. I love Volcano Academy, all of its teachers and all the other students, with my whole heart and soul. And I know I hate the Thunder Academy for what they did to my family. Josh made me realize that last night. But part of me understood it wasn't this place I had grown fond of, it was the people. But I just kept telling myself, _'I'm fonder of my own people.'_

I made a point to avoid everyone all day. A bunch of people came asking me to hang out with a group that was going out but I just shook my head every time and said I needed to be some where else. By noon it seemed like every student had left to spend the day elsewhere.

I was taking a walk around the forest, taking one last look around the place.

"Hey you." a soft voice said.

I jumped at the sound before turning to see Hunter leaning casually against a tree. "I-I thought you and Blake were going to the track."

"We were. Then I heard you had been acting weird. So I wanted to know what's wrong?" he came over to me. He had at least four inches over me, and it felt like he was towering over me as he looked down at me.

I sighed. "Nothing's wrong. I just...have a lot on my mind. Upcoming stuff."

"Upcoming, huh? Is something I was unaware of going to happen?"

_'You have no idea.'_ I thought. "Just some personnel stuff." I lied.

"Well, okay then." Hunter said. From his tone I knew he was confused. And I knew I had to get myself out of there before I did something stupid.

"I gotta go. My dad needs me for some stuff." I tell him. He nods, but before I turn to leave I take a deep breath. "Hunter, I know this sound weird, but, I just want you to know, I really do like you, a lot." I know I made him even more confused by my sudden confession, but I began walking away before he could ask. I could secretly kid myself into thinking that's the only reason, but I know I also couldn't stand if he said he liked me too.

I returned to the apartment and packed my things. I made my bed and braided my hair and kept my mind completely filled with the mission. Night came. Josh began making trips to an awaiting chopper with our bags. Soon mine were the only left. Sensei J left, and went to wait with the chopper. We knew our mission inside and out. It was simple, get in-get out. It was almost time to go, and I went to change. I stood by my bed, still as a rock. I could here the boys preparing for the mission right outside. I had been holding the Thunder Ninja Uniform, but I sighed and put it on the dresser, clean and folded.

"Hurry up Scarlet." Josh said knocking on my door. He had let go of our previous argument.

"I'll be there soon Cobalt." I responded. I pulled my Volcano Uniform out of my bag. Running my fingers up the distinct scarlet stripe, I thought of what the color stood for: Strength. Leadership. And Fire (of course).

My pointer lightly traced over the Volcano insignia. The Volcano was the only home I'd had known for twelve years. I know what others said about it, and I know I can't just fail them because my own personal feelings had gotten in the way, they had trusted me with the Scarlet morpher, so like it or not, I was going to finish this.

"Scarlet, if you are not dressed, and out here with your bags in two minutes, I will-"

"OKAY, Danny, I'm coming!" I interrupted. I hurriedly dressed and felt a familiar energy surge when I put my morpher on. I threw my remaining stuff into a bag and entered the living room. A second later my final bag was taken away by a cobalt-colored breeze. I rolled her eyes at Josh's way of getting their stuff to the awaiting transport.

I looked at the clock, it read five minutes until one. If we were going to move, it had to be now. We quickly moved through the hallways of the building and jumped from the window.

We had to proceed quietly. We moved as swiftly as we could while trying to blend in with the night. I really hope the small streaks of color of out uniforms weren't noticeable. We were so close when Danny stopped.

"Somethings wrong." He barley breathed.

"Dan?" Josh questioned.

"Co.. Wait, they know we're here! They set an alarm."

"How can you.." I was cut off by a screeching siren.

"Whats going on?" Numerous voices called. We could see lights go on and boarding students begin to head down stairs to the main grounds where they were. Panic began to set in.

"Scarlet, go finish the mission. Danny and I will keep the students busy." Josh said.

I could only nod and take off towards the underground base. I could just hear Josh and Danny as I left.

"Ready for this, Cobalt?"

"Danny, I was born ready."

"Volcano Storm, Ranger Form, HA!" I could tell two Cobalt and Amber colored rangers were standing back there. I reached the entrance. Locked.

"Of course it's locked." I muttered. No longer caring for stealth, I summoned a fire ball, broke the lock off, and descended into the base. I had lost time, and had to hurry. I found the box I wanted, and inside were the three morphers. They looked exactly like the Volcano morphers when we got them. I picked up the Gold morpher first. Suddenly, a screen flashed on. It showed me what the Gold ranger would look like. It was a darkish version of the color, with black too. And next to the ranger was a picture of the student who was currently planned to receive the powers. I recognized her as a graduating student named Le Ann. She was Omino's daughter, and actually, a really nice girl. It only took a moment for me too piece together the other Rangers, and sure enough, Blake's image came up next to the Navy Ranger, and finally the Crimson Ranger appeared next to Hunter's image. My grip tightened at the realization of what I was doing on a smaller scale. The metal of the morpher poked into my skin, making me look back at my fist.

I did what I had to.

My mouth turned to a tight, straight line. Sweeping my hand around the room, I used my power to light it ablaze. The computer and hardware exploded, ancient texts were ablaze and probably lost forever, and all the plans were turned to ash. To say the least, the Thunders wouldn't be able to build any more morphers. I looked at my hand. Igniting a fireball, I watched as the morpher fried and was destroyed. I tried to keep her face neutral as she dropped the ruined thing to the ground. I had only just picked up the Navy morpher when I saw two doors off to the side, one reading Armory, the other said Zord. I was about to go investigate when I heard the footsteps behind me.

Too late, I realized I shouldn't of disregarded stealth, and the Thunder ninjas probably came with an advantage. Then I heard the one voice I dreaded the most.

"Alexis?" Hunter's disbelieving voice said. I turned to see him with only Blake behind him. When his eyes widened further I knew it was because he was looking at the Volcano insignia. I could only remain quiet as he looked around the room at all the destruction I caused. Finally, his eyes focused on the morpher in my hands. His face filled with anger as he looked at me.

"You're a Volcano Ninja!" He accused.

I looked at him, then the morpher, then him again.

"Aww, screw it." I said, dropped the morpher, and streaked out of there before either brother could move.

The main grounds were a mess. The cobalt and amber rangers were each fighting numerous ninjas at a time. A few looked up to see that their friend was the enemy, and the shock was enough to let the Volcano's knock some of their opponents down. Others got over it much quicker, and attacked me. Since there were very few boarding students, and I had far more training, I held my own against them. The sudden change in air-flow made me look up to realize Sensei J was there with the helicopter. It was time to go. Most of the Thunders shied away at the thing and it got close enough for Danny and Josh to ninja jump in. But before I could make my way over, a crimson bolt of lightning almost hit it. The copter jerked back into the air, and I turned around to gape at Hunter.

"You can make lightning." I said stupidly.

"Guess your not the only one with secrets." he smirked.

Annoyance I had hidden for weeks flared up. "Maybe so, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Pivoting to face the students, I raised her hand and a wild fire spread rapidly. The initial panic distracted the students, and I made a dash for the building. I could here thunder clouds rolling in to quench the flames. Leaping onto the roof, I saw the helicopter release a rope ladder. I would have to make a jump for it. It started to pour from overhead. I started to make my way across the roof when I felt someone behind me.

"Why Alexis?" Hunter yelled over the brewing storm. I turned back, and there he was. Hunter was drenched, and I most likely looked the same. "Why did you betray us?"

"We both know that I was never one of you."

"So did you lie about everything?" He asked as approached me slowly.

I was still for a moment. I didn't know how to answer him. Finally, I decided to just end it. "I have a mission Hunter. I need to complete it." I spun and kicked Hunter in the gut. He stumbled back a few feet before regaining his balance.

Unfortunately, at that same time Blake arrived with two sick-looking blaster. If I wasn't out of there soon it was over.

"And no, not everything." I shouted to him, and took off over the roof to the copter. O got to the edge and leaped. It should have been a smooth trip, until I felt the unbearable burning in my calf.

I had flailed through the air, and just managed to grab onto the last rung with one hand. I could here Josh above me screaming something, smell the fires below and my own burning flesh, and a simple twist let me know that Blake had his blaster pointed too me and had hit me where flesh now burned.

My eyes landed in Hunter, with his blaster pointed, but his eyes staring straight into me. I tried, but I couldn't bring myself to look away.

Hunter pulled the blaster to eye level, and terror took hold. Then, the feel of the rain, the sound of Josh's screaming all subsided as Hunter pointed, fired...

And missed.

The blast sailed clear past me. The world rushed back into focus as the rope ladder jerked up and Josh screamed at me. I could only look sadly at Hunter while Danny and Josh pulled me up into the helicopter. Soon we were far away, and the Academy had disappeared from sight. I was silent as Josh tended to my wound. One thought pounded and repeated in my head. Hunter had fired, And Hunter missed me...on purpose.

And so, that brings me back to the beginning. We're approaching the Academy now. I can see the buildings, and if I squint the little moving people, undoubtedly preparing for our arrival. I doubt anyone will read this. This is for me. It's me getting it all out. And now, I can move on with my life. I've decided to do what Josh said. I'm going to move on and do my best to forget those feelings.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Alexis was helped out of the chopper by the two boys. The whole Academy was there to welcome them back. They made their way to the head master, Sensei Haruno.

"Danny, Josh, Alexis. You have all done well. Thanks to you, we are safe from out enemies." Sensei Haruno said. The students cheered

"And Alexis, you especially, have proven yourself an excellent ninja, and leader. It is because of this, we at the Academy feel you are now officially ready to take your place, as leader of the Volcano Ninja Power Rangers." The students cheered even louder. Danny and Josh applauded and beamed. Even Alexis forgot her troubles and beamed at the news. Josh had acted as leader for years, and now she finally got what was hers.

All four were eagerly welcomed back. The younger students wanted stories, the older ones wanted details. Everyone found the number of boarding students funny, because nearly all the students board at Volcano. Everyone went into the dining hall where a victory feast had been prepared. Alexis told the story again and again, but every time left out the detail of her feelings for Hunter. Eventually, she excused herself, leaving the story telling to Josh, Danny, and Sensei J. She made her way back to her dorm, happy to be home. Right as she plopped onto her bed, the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Good God Alexis! Where have you been for the past two months!"

"Oh, hey Tori."

"Don't hey Tori me. You haven't picked up any of my calls for weeks, not to mention not bothering to send me any message saying you were ok."

"I'm fine Tor."

"Where were you?"

"Honestly?" Alexis said, looking out her window. "I was at another ninja academy as a spy. I accomplished my mission, and broke a heart."

Tori was silent for a minute. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. And I don't just mean now. I don't want it to come up again. Ever. 'Kay?"

"Sure 'Lex." Tori said uncertainly.

"Alright then, if you'll excuse me, I really need some sleep." Alexis ended the call. She decided to think of one thing before drifting off. 'I have ninja training tomorrow, I have ninja training tomorrow.'

Back at the Thunder Academy, things weren't going as well.

"Sensei, they deliberately attacked us, you're saying we'll just do nothing." Hunter exclaimed. He, Blake, and Sensei Omino were standing in the still smoking Ninja Ops. Outside students were trying to clean up the mess.

"We are not doing nothing. We will handle this properly." Sensei Omino replied. He took the box that now only contained two morphers and left. Hunter kicked the wall in frustration.

"Ugh." he growled.

"Come on bro, don't beat yourself up. We all fell for Alexis's trick."

"I should have known. I spent so much time with her, I should have known something was up." he said.

"Hunter, she's Volcano. She's trained to hurt us." Blake said.

Hunter paused a second. "I can't believe it." He turned back to his brother. "I can't believe everything we had meant nothing to her."

"Hunter.."

"I told her Blake."

"...what?"

"I told her. Everything. About Mom and Dad. The Power Rangers. I showed her where Ops was."

Blake looked at his brother in shock for a second. Gradually, he processed the information. Seeing Hunter with his head hung and fists clenched, he went and put a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. It's hers. All of this, is her fault."

"Sensei Haruno?" Josh spoke to his master.

"Yes Josh, what is it?"

"It's..Alexis. I'm worried about her." Josh said. In the few weeks they had been back, Alexis had been different than normal.

"Ah yes. You will find you are not the only one troubled by her recent behavior."

"So you know what's up with her?"

"I believe she has simply been, put off, by her time at Thunder Academy. Such a thing is normal for infiltration agents. She is most likely trying to, in a way, cleanse herself of her time there. That is why she has completely thrown herself into her training. Also, she is adapting to her new responsibility as leader, a stressful position, as you know. As for things like cutting and dying her hair, well, teenagers deal with stress in many ways."

"So, you're saying she's just recovering?"

"Technically, yes. In time she will most likely return to some of her former mannerisms."

"Will she ever be the same again. Like, back to the way she acted before the Thunder thing." Josh asked, worried.

Sensei Haruno looked solemn as he chose his answer. "It is possible. But very unlikely. She has been deeply affected. She may never be the same Alexis again."

**A/N- Hello Everyone! Well, the prequel has officially ended, but dont worry, more of the main story is soon to come. It's come sooner, but my _darling_ siblings lost my Ipod, which is what the whole things written on, so please be patient. For any one who wondered why there were no author notes, this whole thing was written before hand and i didnt feel like writing review answers. But to the people I feel need answering**

**ninjaxman- thanks so much for liking it as I said, I'll be writing more soon.**

**HunterBradley- to your ch 8 review, I think Josh understands love, and he might get that Alexis really likes Hunter, but I dont think he can stand the idea of her liking a Thunder, so he just doesn't accept it.**

**ch9 review- that'll be looked into in ch 18 of VS**

**Anyway, special thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed.**

**Hunter Bradley**

**lamoyasmith vs toriNblake**

**ninjaxman**

**Bood-Gaara-Blood**

**xotiptopxo**

**synismysin**

**White Fairy Writer**


End file.
